Trinity Blood
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: The Winchester brothers settle down in Tree Hill where they meet the Scott Brothers, but an event occurs that changes the four of them forever.
1. Awakening

[FADE IN: INT. - Sam Winchester lying on a mattress, dead, while Dean stares at him.

"Dean[He enters the hotel room with a bucket of chicken in hand Brought you this back." Bobby asked

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Dean replied softly

"You should eat something." Bobby suggested

"I said I'm fine." Stated Dean

"Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam." Bobby asked

"No." Dean replied. What Bobby didn't realize was that Dean was dead serious about not burying Sam

"We could [Sighs maybe…" Bobby started

"What? Torch his corpse[Pauses Not yet." Dean finished

"I want you to come with me." Bobby replied

"(No way in hell) I'm not going anywhere." Dean replied

"Dean, please." Begged Bobby

"Would you cut me some slack?" Dean asked

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit-- I could use your help." Bobby stated

Dean scoffed as he REALLY didn't want to do anything right now except wonder WHY did he have to interfere

"Somethin' big is going down-- end-of-the world big." Bobby started when he saw a look so deadly, so dark, that would have Death row inmates in multiple prisons even federal PATHOLOGICLALY Afraid of Dean at that moment. Would even have the FBI afraid of him and just leave him alone

Bobby realized he may have said the wrong thing when Dean just EXPLODED with rage

"[Screams Well, then let it end!" Dean stated

Bobby saw the fury in Dean's eyes and knew he wouldn't be fine for a while…or perhaps ever…

"You don't mean that." Bobby stated

"(stands up and moves to Bobby and stares at him DEAD in both eyes) You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here. Go[He pushes BOBBY on the shoulder. BOBBY forms tears in his eyes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go." Dean replied

"[Sighs You know where I'll be. [He turns his back on Dean and leaves the motel room. Dean takes another look at Sam's body and a tear falls from his eye." Bobby replied taking Dean's advice and leaving

Five minutes later

"You know, when we were little-- you couldn't been more than 5-- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you-- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." [Chuckles softly I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even need to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... [Voice breaking And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. [Wiping away the tears I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that[Crying What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. [Sniffles What am I supposed to do[Inhales sharply What am I supposed to do?!" Dean asked then he had an Idea

[CUT TO: Impala engine revving. Headlights turn on and DEAN drives recklessly. He stops on a dirt road and inserts several items into a box, including a photo ID of himself. He begins to bury the box in the middle of a crossroads. Several seconds pass in silence, as DEAN looks left and right.

"(Enraged) Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch[Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a black dress appears." Dean stated

DEMON: Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors. Dean. It's so, so good to see you. [Inhales sharply I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses.

"I should send you straight back to hell." Dean replied

DEMON: Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked

DEMON: Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and--let me guess-- you're offering up your own soul?

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years-- ten years, and then you come for me." Dean stated

DEMON: You must be joking.

"That's the same deal you give everybody else." Dean replied

DEMON: You're not everybody else.[Whispering in Dean's ear Why would I want to give you anything? Just keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway.

"Nine years." Dean stated

DEMON: No.

"Eight." Dean tried

DEMON: You keep going, I'll keep saying no.

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer-- five years or no deal." Dean replied

DEMON[Leaning in for a kissThen no deal.

"Fine." Dean replied

DEMON: Fine. [Walking away Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint.

"Wait." Dean begged

DEMON[Softly It's a fire sale, and everything must go.

"(Breaking point) What do I have to do?" Dean asked

DEMON: First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. [Sighs Look...Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with. [Sighs I'll do it.

DEAN: You'll bring him back?

DEMON: I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year. And one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So...it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say[DEAN grabs the demon and kisses her passionately to seal the deal.

[CUT TO: SAM's eyes open wide and he sits up on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily.


	2. Shocked

[FADE IN: MOTEL ROOM. SAM standing in front of a mirror, examining his back with a look of pain. There is a scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine. In the distance, a door opens and DEAN enters the room.

"Sammy." Dean replied relieved

"Hey. [DEAN pulls SAM into a tight embrace." Sam replied

"Ow. Uh, Dean..." Sam started

"[Releases SAM I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down. [Both sit" Dean stated

"Okay. Dean...what happened to me?" Sam stated

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked

"I-I saw you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." Sam replied

"Yeah, that-- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile." Dean replied

"(Disbelief) But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad." Sam replied

"(Covering his ass) No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" Dean asked

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked

"No, he disappeared into the woods." Dean sighed

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart. [Stands up with DEAN following suit." Sam replied

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat[SAM nods I'm starving. Come on." Dean stated at least TRYING TO come up with a way to avoid a confrontation with Jake, knowing full well he'd reveal it in a Heart beat

[CUT TO: DEAN and SAM sitting at a table, eating.

"(explaining) And that's when you guys showed up." Sam replied

"That's awful. Poor Andy." Commented Dean

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive." Sam replied

"He told you that?" Dean asked

"Yep. [Scoffs He appeared in a dream." Sam replied

"He tell you anything else?" Dean asked

"[Shakes head No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?" Sam asked confused

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. [Eats a large bite of pizza So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?" Dean played off

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him." Sam stated

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time." Dean replied

"No, we don't." Sam stated

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first." Dean replied

"Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Dean stated

"Dean...what is it?" Sam noticed Dean was reluctant to tell anything

"[Sitting down The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen-- a lot of other hunters, too." Dean revealed

Dean's cell phone goes off as he answers it and hit the speaker phone button

"_This is what you need to know about the Colt: when the guy who created it designed it: it had a secondary function."_

_"_What are you talking about?" Dean asked

_"_Mid 19th century…Abandoned frontier churches, all of them built by Samuel Colt. In Wyoming. In the center of the target is a gateway. The Colt can open up that gateway…There are massive demons surrounding it but they can't get in Why? He built private railway lines all made out of Iron connecting Church to church into a shape of a star. A Devil's Trap, A one hundred square mile Devil's Trap. I take it that the guy you're hunting took the children that were special he needed someone who could break the trap. DO NOT LET whoever has the gun stick it into the door, It will open one of the gateways to Hell and an army of Demons will come out."

"Jesus." Sam whispered

_"There's a fellow Hunter by the name of Bobby, Get to him, a survivor from the Roadhouse is there…I dropped her off at Bobby's…I'm heading into Wyoming…and if you know anyone with Telekinesis… Tell them You got to embrace it…With Telekinesis you could do whatever you want, Fuck the daylights out of your lover while still being fully dressed, driving a car without no gas, manipulating the translation matrix of ATM machines to cough up cash."_

"Michael?" Dean asked

"_Very good Dean…How's Tall, College bound and horny doing?"_

"He's fine."

"I'm glad… I'll try to keep the line from being broken as long as I can" I replied as I hung up

Dean sighed in relief as did Sam

[CUT TO: Impala driving down a road.

[CUT TO: A hand knocking on a door. BOBBY opens the door and looks at SAM with astonishment.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean replied

"Hey, Bobby." Sam chimed

"Sam. It's good to see... you up and around." Bobby replied in shock

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up."

"(confused as hell) Don't mention it." Bobby replied

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Dean asked

[CUT TO: BOBBY, DEAN, and SAM are inside BOBBY'S house.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." Bobby replied

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. [He points to Wyoming on a map. All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming. That one area's totally clean -- spotless. It's almost as if..." Bobby stopped

"What?" Sam asked

"The demons are surrounding it." Dean stated as they looked at him

"Mikey's right…Damn he was right."

"Dean?" Bobby asked

"A new hunter we turned last year…He operates out of a small town in North Carolina, he helps out whenever he can, He told us that it's all about Sam Colt."

"The one who made the colt?" Bobby chimed as they nodded

"Yeah…he said something about a massive problem that needs to be contained." Sam replied

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't." Bobby replied

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Bobby stated

"Yeah." Dean replied knowing that Bobby's pissed


	3. Ellen's Alive

[CUT TO: DEAN and BOBBY walking in the junkyard. Finally, BOBBY stops and turns to face DEAN.

"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do[He pushes DEAN. You made a deal...For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?" Dean yelled

"Bobby." Dean started

"How long?!" Bobby yelled

"One year." Dean admitted

"(Incredulous) Damn it, Dean." Bobby started

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch that's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?" Dean replied

"[He grabs DEAN by the collar I could throttle you!" Bobby stated with his rage talking

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean asked

"[He lets go of DEAN What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just _itching_ to throw yourselves down the pit." Bobby asked

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something." Dean stated

"What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head[He grabs DEAN again" Bobby asked

"[Choking up I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother." Dean admitted

"How's your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd _you _feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Bobby challenged

"You can't tell him. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him. [BOBBY begins to cry, grabbing DEAN'S chin.

[Suddenly there is a clank from a distant part of the junkyard. BOBBY and DEAN crawl to the side of a car, and grab the intruder. Once they have her by the shoulders, they recognize her as ELLEN." Dean stated

"Ellen[ELLEN nods Ellen. Oh, God." Dean replied

[CUT TO: ELLEN and BOBBY sitting at a table. He pours her a shot of liquid from a flask and pushes it towards her.

"(recognizing the Holy water) Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." Bobby replied

"[She lifts the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water Whiskey now, if you don't mind." Ellen replied

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. [Scoffs But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck. [She drinks the whiskey BOBBY poured for her and exhales sharply Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. [Sighs He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes." Ellen revealed

"Sorry, Ellen."

"[Tearing upA lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live. [Scoffs Lucky me." Ellen replied

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby started when Dean's cell went off

Dean pulled it out and saw my number as he grinned and hit talk then speaker

"Mikey you're on speaker."


	4. The gate is open

"(they hear a groan) God Damn, this jackass is the reincarnation of an Abram Class tank with the firepower of an aircraft carrier… Gees, I slowed him down some…Chances are you forgot what I told you so I'll go through it again: Mid 19th century…Abandoned frontier churches, all of them built by Samuel Colt In Wyoming. In the center of the target is a gateway. The Colt can open up that gateway…There are massive demons surrounding it but they can't get in Why? He built private railway lines all made out of Iron connecting Church to church into a shape of a star. A Devil's Trap, A one hundred square mile Devil's Trap. I take it that the guy you're hunting took the children that were special he needed someone who could break the trap. DO NOT LET whoever has the gun stick it into the door, It will open one of the gateways to Hell and an army of Demons will come out… I can't emphasize enough DO NOT let The jackass use the gun onto the lock. All he needs to do is push the gun barrel into the lock to open it up."

"We're on our way."

Wyoming, at the graveyard.

"Hurry, I'm doing what I can to keep my cell signal strong enough for you to locate me…but I don't know how long I got." I groaned out

"We're coming."

I hung up as I groaned out in pain

He went topless as the light caught his arms being medium hairy, he pulled the shirt up it also caught his abs with a trail headed into his pants. While he pulled it up more it revealed that his pecs were lightly-medium hairy and when he pulled off the shirt he was a brunette with red highlights at the tips

He had a beard but the goatee part was fuller, He used the shirt for bandages and has a muscular athletic build

His hair was long…but wrapped in a thick single braid…it wasn't down to his waist, just down his back…as he stretched his armpits were hairy then he lowered them with a yawn

He has an incredible personality and is always eager to engage you in conversation. He's upbeat, has a great sense of humor and puts you at ease the instant you're in his presence. All of that personality on a young man that is fearless and loves taking risks on his Ninja and street racer.

He has No idea or aware of just what a scorching hot piece of meat he is.

Right now he was in bad shape as he was trying to hold Jake off as long as he could…His right arm was broken and dislocated

[CUT TO: Nighttime. A cemetery gate opens and JAKE enters, walking towards a crypt. DEAN is shown standing behind a large tomb, a gun in hand.

"Howdy, Jake. [SAM, BOBBY, and ELLEN appear from the shadows, guns raised. As MICHAEL jumps down from a tree and lands" Sam stated

"(Having Déjà vu) Wait...you were dead. I killed you." Jake stated

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." Sam stated

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. [SAM and MICHAEL glance at DEAN You can't be alive. You can't be." Jake insisted

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby replied

"And if I don't?" Jake asked

SAM/MICHAEL: Wait and see.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do--kill me?" Jake stated

"It's a thought." Sam replied

"You had your chance. You couldn't." Jake stated

"I won't make that mistake twice. [JAKE begins to laugh" Sam replied

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head. [ELLEN points her gun at her temple See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake replied

"Let her go." Sam replied

"[Voice trembling Shoot him."

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. [Pauses Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart. [Three guns drop Okay. Thank you." Jake replied

[JAKE turns around and pulls the Colt out of his pocket. While he is inserting it into the crypt, DEAN and BOBBY grab ELLEN before she can shoot herself just as SAM shoots JAKE four times in the back. JAKE falls onto the ground, and SAM positions himself in front of him.

"[Gasping Please...don't. Please. [SAM shoots JAKE three

more times in the chest." Jake begged

[The five watch as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then stop.

"Oh, no." Bobby replied

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked

"Michael was right! It's hell." Bobby admitted

[DEAN pulls the Colt from the Crypt.

"Take cover--now[All four run behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and is frozen right there in a large cloud of black smoke" Bobby replied

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean asked

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Bobby yelled out

"Mike's using his abilities as best as he can to control them." Sam yelled


	5. YED kicks the bucket

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen called out

[DEAN checks the Colt for bullets.

"If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe...[Thunder crashes and the Yellow Eyed Demon appears behind DEAN. He flings the Colt out of DEAN's hand and into his own." Dean stated

YED: A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns. [He throws DEAN into the air, where DEAN hits his head on a tombstone.

"Dean[He lets go of the gate door and runs to his brother." Sam yelled out

YED[Throwing SAM against a nearby tree. I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you--knew you had it in you. [He paralyzes DEAN. Sit a spell. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape--it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. [Laughs Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me--have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?"

"You call that deal good?" Dean stated

YED: Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it[Chuckles How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100 pure Sam. [Laughs You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should _stay_ dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family.

[As the YED cocks the Colt, JOHN WINCHESTER grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while JOHN and the YED wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more. When he stands up, DEAN shoots him with the Colt. The demon then falls to the ground, dead.

They look at me as I yelled in rage and they saw the black smoke being shoved back in as only twelve black clouds escaped. then the doors slammed shut as the tumblers rotated then it was locked as I sighed and stumbled

Sam caught me as he held me up

"You okay?" Sam asked as I nodded "Yeah…I got fucking school in 48 hours" I groaned out as he put his arm around my shoulder

They turn to see JOHN. The father puts his hand on DEAN's shoulder, both crying, while SAM stands on the side and gives his father a nod. With another look at DEAN, John steps back and disappears.

[CUT TO: DEAN, MICHAEL and SAM standing over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

"Well, check _that_ off the to-do list." Dean replied

"You did it." Sam replied

"I didn't do it alone." Dean admitted

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asked

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him." Dean replied

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Dean replied

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I... [Chuckles I kind of don't know what to say." Sam replied

"I do. [He leans closer to the body That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."

They saw me stand up as I pulled my fly down then pulled out my flaccid thick cock as I took a piss right on the Demon's dead body then when I finished I sighed as I put it back into my pants

[CUT TO: SAM and DEAN walking towards the Impala.

"You know, when Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost. [Scoffs I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me." Sam replied

"I'm glad he was wrong." Dean stated

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?" Sam asked

"I already told you." Dean stated

"Not everything." Sam replied

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean asked

"(Not giving up) Did I die?" Sam asked

"Oh, come on." Dean stated

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam asked

"Oh, come on! No!" Dean stated

"Tell me the truth. [DEAN sniffles Dean, tell me the truth." Sam pleaded

"Sam...[Chuckles" Dean stated

"[Voice breaking How long do you get?" Sam asked

"One year. I got one year." Dean whispered

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam stated pissed

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job." Dean stated

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam challenged

"What?" Dean asked

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change." Sam stated

"Yeah." Dean admitted

"[Approaching Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But 34 more got through that gate." Ellen replied

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby stated

"Well, then. [The scene cuts to SAM and DEAN opening the Impala's trunk. DEAN throws the Colt inside and closes it. We got work to do. [The screen fades to black." Dean replied


	6. Dean's deal is rescinded

Then later on

They took Dean's ride to the Mall…it Had to be within minutes of the mall closing…and they all had to drain the dragon and when they walked out they saw the mall was fucking empty.

Sam and Dean:

Dean sighed as they saw the gates were locked tight

"Great…You HAD to have a smoothie!! That store was THE ONLY one who could get the way you wanted it done right!" Dean bitched

Sam looked at Dean

"Come on Dean…don't get me started on what YOU were doing at the porn store." Sam replied

Dean had the "yeah-Okay" look on his face

"Sam we needed bottles of lube. I mean ever since we found out that our new found relationship was what got our lives back…" Dean started

They were walking around the mall when they heard voices as they looked at each other then they followed two the voices.

Lucas Nathan

"You had to get a new pack of boxers!" Nathan bitched

Lucas tilted his head as he held up the boxers

Nathan's face showed nothing but that's not what Lucas was looking at:

He saw Nathan's tent.

"I see you like it after all." Lucas replied

They then heard two tears as they looked and saw two guys with rock hard cocks just angled up,

Dean was 8½ inches but Sam…WHOO…Lucas and Nathan were wondering if his cock's name was "Crimson Sunrise" Andromeda Ascendant" "Lancer Evolution" or "Godzilla"

"Holy fuck!" Dean replied

It took an hour for the brothers to recover

"HCM?" Sam asked

Nathan nodded

"There's a cure for that." Dean replied

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other

"Are you serious?" They asked

"More serious than women storming a shoe outlet when it's everything must go at 90 percent off." Dean replied

"What do I need to do cause I really need to fuck my lover's brains out?" Lucas asked as Sam smiled

"Well we're gonna need a protection ring." Sam started

Lucas/Nathan: Salt?

"Yeah…how'd you know about that?" Dean asked

"Mike taught us all we needed to know about what you three do…so when we find him missing we know what to do." Lucas replied

Dean nodded

"He could have told us that." He later stated

"He was horny when he came in." Nathan replied

"Uhh, (Waives hands) hello!" Lucas stated as they went to the food court

They got to a door as Lucas pulled out a small device then slipped the end into the key hole as he waited then a key came out as he took it out of the slot, pulled the device back then he slid the key in and unlocked the door

"Holy shit!" Dean and Sam replied as they went in

Dean saw the Commercial sized canister of salt the ten pound sized can

"Damn I just need a can of salt not a giant tub of it!" Dean replied

Dean and Sam took what they needed and made the circle in the section between the Mexican Joint on one side and the Smoothie joint on the other and behind it was a Western type area

The circle was done big…

Then when they finished it, they doubled it as Lucas stood in the center

"So…what happens now?" Nathan asked

"Lucas lose your pants and boxers…" Dean replied

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Nathan, Sam and I have to chant the words at the same time, while we're doing that you'll start to feel Horny and getting closer to shoot. That's the effect of the spell as the HCM is ejected out of your body through your cum shot or shots and you'll feel an intense pain as your heart is reborn normally without HCM." Dean replied

Lucas stripped as Nathan saw his brother's body

"Okay so now what?" Nathan asked

"We need to write it down for you." Sam replied as he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucas, whereas Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean

They were writing it down

"This isn't Latin." Sam replied

"No, it's not. I talked to Missouri, she said it's what we need to say if we want to cure someone with HCM…pronounce it wrong and the person who has HCM will wind up Pregnant or capable of being knocked up at least twice." Dean replied

It took them five minutes to write it down

"Okay…let's cure Lucas." Sam replied

Sam Stood at 3:00, Dean at Nine and Nathan at Six

"Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu no'vala, pahrom, carana mokado ba'jah." Dean started

"Ko'se nusso ma'kora kajani…lano ka'la kosst amojan. Meek rak dorrah pah-wran… Yelim cha ono kosst amojan…Shay ta-hel ter-rah no'vala de-ram. Aka'lu far che…" Nathan replied slipping up

"Tarna par-ono ull-kess pah-ran. Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu." Lucas replied as Sam held up the sheet so Lucas could see the words

"Dorra tolka bre-tri pah-wran Dorra tolka o-chen…" Sam replied

Lucas groaned as was convulsing and saw his cock was rock hard and leaking precum

He was convulsing as Nathan finished it

"Dorra tolka, wey-sah shay-hal…Ko'se nusso ma' kora kajani…preen dah-ono uka'lamor-eye anu Kossat Amojan." Nathan replied then the salt glowed as it shot up creating a barrier around Lucas then he floated up and went spread eagle as his body rotated slowly then the field went into his body as he moaned intensely then he shot a powerful load that splattered against the window

Lucas let out a powerful guttural male scream as he could feel his heart changing intensely

INT VIEW of Lucas's heart

His heart with HCM is changing back into a regular normal heart and the HCM genetic mutation is being extracted out through his cum

The field died down as Sam walked in and held Lucas upright

"Lucas…" Sam whispered as Lucas smiled at him

"I know…"

Dean smiled as he put his arm around Nathan

"Have you ever grown a beard?" Nathan asked

"Once."

"Grow it back." Nathan replied as they looked at each other then they soon joined Sam and Lucas

Sam was blowing Lucas as Nathan was taking in Dean's nine inch cock as he fondled himself.

Sam was doing good with Lucas's 10 inch cock as he heard Lucas groan and moan in pleasure and satisfaction.

Lucas and Dean held their heads back as they let out an orgasmic moan

Lucas and Dean let their hands go through their lovers heads.

Dean pulled out the lube and set it on the wall there. Then Sam stood up as he gave Lucas an intense passionate tongue kiss while Dean ate him out and felt Nathan eating him out

Lucas grinned at that "Yeah Nate…eat out Dean's hairy ass…eat it as if it's the best thing you ever tasted." Lucas replied then Dean was moaning, groaning and convulsing like crazy as Nathan was eating out his ass really -really good.

Nathan then grabbed the lube. Dean felt Nathan lubing up his cock really good and well then Dean realized that Nathan wanted him inside him.

Sam was already lubing up his cock and Lucas's hole. Lucas groaned as he was loving it

"Oh my god I can't believe I was missing feelings like this and the sensations." Lucas moaned out as Sam grinned mischievously at that.

Lucas was moaning as Sam continued blowing him

"Ohh GOD!!" Lucas moaned out as he couldn't believe how talented Sam's mouth is.

"SAMMY PLEASE!!" Luke pleaded

Sam smiled "I love the way you say that." Sam moaned out as he held up his big uncut cock then he entered Lucas slowly on his back and both groaned at the initial penetration. Sam knew that Lucas never had anything like his cock inside him, But from how Lucas's ass was quickly opening up pretty much told him that Nathan was tapping his ass till recently.

Sam slid all the way into his pubes as Lucas groaned and convulsed at that feeling, Sam rubbed Lucas's abs soothingly as he then took their shirts and pants then quickly made a makeshift pillow. As he put it underneath Lucas's head.

Sam thrusted in slowly and out again slowly as Lucas let out a double moan and convulsion, Sam nearly winced as he felt the sheer strength of Lucas clamping down on his cock then Sam was thrusting in and out at a medium speed, while Lucas jacked himself off.

Nathan rode Dean's cock as they passionately tongue kissed and kept it up.

Nathan groaned as he took Dean inside him slowly, Dean was a lot thicker than he looked cock wise.

Nathan was building up slowly trying to get used to it then he saw Sam already having Lucas on his knees as he continued it,

He pulled Lucas up as they passionately tongue kissed each other.

Lucas was moaning and groaning incredulously as Nathan was riding Dean nice and slow getting used to Dean's thickness inside him. Sam was pounding away at Lucas's ass while their moans were loud enough to b heard in that section.

Lucas felt Sam rub his nipples as he moaned and groaned in sheer pleasure.

Luke's ass had now adapted to Sam's cock as he groaned out "Fuck me like a bitch Sam."

Sam stopped "You don't want that."

"Yes I do." Lucas moaned out as Sam sighed "You got it."

Dean never heard Lucas moan as loud as he did before even as he was gutturally moaning out, same with Sam.

Lucas was getting his brains fucked out and he LOVED IT, then Dean took over as he started to fuck Nathan pretty damn good but Nathan's moans didn't rival Lucas's moans, Dean's groans were intense but He never felt an ass as tight as this around his cock.

Dean loved it and he wanted more of Nathan…he couldn't explain it. Even as they both pounded their lovers asses going the distance trying to last as long as possible.

Oh man their moans were getting more intense by the minute, Dean didn't fuck anyone since that chick. So he was REALLY looking forward to losing his pent up loads, Sam didn't have anyone since the werewolf lady…so fucking was not a problem for the quartet.

Dean was long fucking Nathan real slow as with every thrust Nathan moaned and arched his body back.

Nathan didn't realize it but he screwed it up.

Nathan was moaning even as he felt Dean jack him off,

"Jack faster" Nathan moaned out as Dean felt it.

When Nathan shot his load for the first round, It was thick, creamy and massive as Dean thought 'when the fuck will his cock stop shooting?"

"Dean, (Lucas moaned out as Dean looked at Lucas) He shoots like a fire hydrant…Thirty seven ropes of thick creamy cum each time he shoots his load…" Lucas moaned out then

"Sammy!! I'm cumming." Lucas moaned out then he shot his load as well,

Seconds later Dean and Sam both groaned as they came inside their lovers fiercely and flooded their holes

They were both moaning and convulsing while shooting the biggest loads of their lives

Later on Dean and Nathan woke up to see Sam and Lucas gone, they soon smelled food as they got up naked and went to the western part and saw Sam making burgers

"I called Mike…We're stuck here." Sam replied

"Define stuck" Nathan replied

"When we came in it was Friday, Tomorrow is an observed holiday which means." Sam stated

"Businesses are closed." Nathan replied

"And won't be open till the Holiday's over." Lucas replied

"Exactly." Sam replied

"Which is when?"Dean asked

"Monday."

"Oh fuck." Lucas groaned out

"You got the ultimate excuse and three more alibis; You were locked in a mall." Sam replied

They sat on the counter while they ate

"I hope this part doesn't have security cameras." Lucas replied

"Nahhh." Nathan replied as they looked at him

They used the time to get to know each other

Nathan and Dean realized they had a lot in common as did Sam and Lucas with each other

Days later

Lucas and Sam both had let their beards grow, he wanted to shave it off but Luke threatened him with not getting any for three years.

Sam left it alone

Dean liked his beard, and so did Nathan

When the doors opened they walked out with their bags and got into the Impala, They headed home and when they got there they walked in and saw me laughing my ass off

"It's not funny." Lucas replied

"(laughing) Yes it is." I replied


	7. Can't fight this feeling

Then later on

They took Dean's ride to the Mall…it Had to be within minutes of the mall closing…and they all had to drain the dragon and when they walked out they saw the mall was fucking empty.

Sam and Dean:

Dean sighed as they saw the gates were locked tight

"Great…You HAD to have a smoothie!! That store was THE ONLY one who could get the way you wanted it done right!" Dean bitched

Sam looked at Dean

"Come on Dean…don't get me started on what YOU were doing at the porn store." Sam replied

Dean had the "yeah-Okay" look on his face

"Sam we needed bottles of lube. I mean ever since we found out that our new found relationship was what got our lives back…" Dean started

They were walking around the mall when they heard voices as they looked at each other then they followed two the voices.

Lucas Nathan

"You had to get a new pack of boxers!" Nathan bitched

Lucas tilted his head as he held up the boxers

Nathan's face showed nothing but that's not what Lucas was looking at:

He saw Nathan's tent.

"I see you like it after all." Lucas replied

They then heard two tears as they looked and saw two guys with rock hard cocks just angled up,

Dean was 8½ inches but Sam…WHOO…Lucas and Nathan were wondering if his cock's name was "Crimson Sunrise" Andromeda Ascendant" "Lancer Evolution" or "Godzilla"

"Holy fuck!" Dean replied

It took an hour for the brothers to recover

"HCM?" Sam asked

Nathan nodded

"There's a cure for that." Dean replied

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other

"Are you serious?" They asked

"More serious than women storming a shoe outlet when it's everything must go at 90 percent off." Dean replied

"What do I need to do cause I really need to fuck my lover's brains out?" Lucas asked as Sam smiled

"Well we're gonna need a protection ring." Sam started

Lucas/Nathan: Salt?

"Yeah…how'd you know about that?" Dean asked

"Mike taught us all we needed to know about what you three do…so when we find him missing we know what to do." Lucas replied

Dean nodded

"He could have told us that." He later stated

"He was horny when he came in." Nathan replied

"Uhh, (Waives hands) hello!" Lucas stated as they went to the food court

They got to a door as Lucas pulled out a small device then slipped the end into the key hole as he waited then a key came out as he took it out of the slot, pulled the device back then he slid the key in and unlocked the door

"Holy shit!" Dean and Sam replied as they went in

Dean saw the Commercial sized canister of salt the ten pound sized can

"Damn I just need a can of salt not a giant tub of it!" Dean replied

Dean and Sam took what they needed and made the circle in the section between the Mexican Joint on one side and the Smoothie joint on the other and behind it was a Western type area

The circle was done big…

Then when they finished it, they doubled it as Lucas stood in the center

"So…what happens now?" Nathan asked

"Lucas lose your pants and boxers…" Dean replied

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Nathan, Sam and I have to chant the words at the same time, while we're doing that you'll start to feel Horny and getting closer to shoot. That's the effect of the spell as the HCM is ejected out of your body through your cum shot or shots and you'll feel an intense pain as your heart is reborn normally without HCM." Dean replied

Lucas stripped as Nathan saw his brother's body

"Okay so now what?" Nathan asked

"We need to write it down for you." Sam replied as he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucas, whereas Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean

They were writing it down

"This isn't Latin." Sam replied

"No, it's not. I talked to Missouri, she said it's what we need to say if we want to cure someone with HCM…pronounce it wrong and the person who has HCM will wind up Pregnant or capable of being knocked up at least twice." Dean replied

It took them five minutes to write it down

"Okay…let's cure Lucas." Sam replied

Sam Stood at 3:00, Dean at Nine and Nathan at Six

"Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu no'vala, pahrom, carana mokado ba'jah." Dean started

"Ko'se nusso ma'kora kajani…lano ka'la kosst amojan. Meek rak dorrah pah-wran… Yelim cha ono kosst amojan…Shay ta-hel ter-rah no'vala de-ram. Aka'lu far che…" Nathan replied slipping up

"Tarna par-ono ull-kess pah-ran. Lano ka'la bo'shar lanu." Lucas replied as Sam held up the sheet so Lucas could see the words

"Dorra tolka bre-tri pah-wran Dorra tolka o-chen…" Sam replied

Lucas groaned as was convulsing and saw his cock was rock hard and leaking precum

He was convulsing as Nathan finished it

"Dorra tolka, wey-sah shay-hal…Ko'se nusso ma' kora kajani…preen dah-ono uka'lamor-eye anu Kossat Amojan." Nathan replied then the salt glowed as it shot up creating a barrier around Lucas then he floated up and went spread eagle as his body rotated slowly then the field went into his body as he moaned intensely then he shot a powerful load that splattered against the window

Lucas let out a powerful guttural male scream as he could feel his heart changing intensely

INT VIEW of Lucas's heart

His heart with HCM is changing back into a regular normal heart and the HCM genetic mutation is being extracted out through his cum

The field died down as Sam walked in and held Lucas upright

"Lucas…" Sam whispered as Lucas smiled at him

"I know…"

Dean smiled as he put his arm around Nathan

"Have you ever grown a beard?" Nathan asked

"Once."

"Grow it back." Nathan replied as they looked at each other then they soon joined Sam and Lucas

Sam was blowing Lucas as Nathan was taking in Dean's nine inch cock as he fondled himself.

Sam was doing good with Lucas's 10 inch cock as he heard Lucas groan and moan in pleasure and satisfaction.

Lucas and Dean held their heads back as they let out an orgasmic moan

Lucas and Dean let their hands go through their lovers heads.

Dean pulled out the lube and set it on the wall there. Then Sam stood up as he gave Lucas an intense passionate tongue kiss while Dean ate him out and felt Nathan eating him out

Lucas grinned at that "Yeah Nate…eat out Dean's hairy ass…eat it as if it's the best thing you ever tasted." Lucas replied then Dean was moaning, groaning and convulsing like crazy as Nathan was eating out his ass really -really good.

Nathan then grabbed the lube. Dean felt Nathan lubing up his cock really good and well then Dean realized that Nathan wanted him inside him.

Sam was already lubing up his cock and Lucas's hole. Lucas groaned as he was loving it

"Oh my god I can't believe I was missing feelings like this and the sensations." Lucas moaned out as Sam grinned mischievously at that.

Lucas was moaning as Sam continued blowing him

"Ohh GOD!!" Lucas moaned out as he couldn't believe how talented Sam's mouth is.

"SAMMY PLEASE!!" Luke pleaded

Sam smiled "I love the way you say that." Sam moaned out as he held up his big uncut cock then he entered Lucas slowly on his back and both groaned at the initial penetration. Sam knew that Lucas never had anything like his cock inside him, But from how Lucas's ass was quickly opening up pretty much told him that Nathan was tapping his ass till recently.

Sam slid all the way into his pubes as Lucas groaned and convulsed at that feeling, Sam rubbed Lucas's abs soothingly as he then took their shirts and pants then quickly made a makeshift pillow. As he put it underneath Lucas's head.

Sam thrusted in slowly and out again slowly as Lucas let out a double moan and convulsion, Sam nearly winced as he felt the sheer strength of Lucas clamping down on his cock then Sam was thrusting in and out at a medium speed, while Lucas jacked himself off.

Nathan rode Dean's cock as they passionately tongue kissed and kept it up.

Nathan groaned as he took Dean inside him slowly, Dean was a lot thicker than he looked cock wise.

Nathan was building up slowly trying to get used to it then he saw Sam already having Lucas on his knees as he continued it,

He pulled Lucas up as they passionately tongue kissed each other.

Lucas was moaning and groaning incredulously as Nathan was riding Dean nice and slow getting used to Dean's thickness inside him. Sam was pounding away at Lucas's ass while their moans were loud enough to b heard in that section.

Lucas felt Sam rub his nipples as he moaned and groaned in sheer pleasure.

Luke's ass had now adapted to Sam's cock as he groaned out "Fuck me like a bitch Sam."

Sam stopped "You don't want that."

"Yes I do." Lucas moaned out as Sam sighed "You got it."

Dean never heard Lucas moan as loud as he did before even as he was gutturally moaning out, same with Sam.

Lucas was getting his brains fucked out and he LOVED IT, then Dean took over as he started to fuck Nathan pretty damn good but Nathan's moans didn't rival Lucas's moans, Dean's groans were intense but He never felt an ass as tight as this around his cock.

Dean loved it and he wanted more of Nathan…he couldn't explain it. Even as they both pounded their lovers asses going the distance trying to last as long as possible.

Oh man their moans were getting more intense by the minute, Dean didn't fuck anyone since that chick. So he was REALLY looking forward to losing his pent up loads, Sam didn't have anyone since the werewolf lady…so fucking was not a problem for the quartet.

Dean was long fucking Nathan real slow as with every thrust Nathan moaned and arched his body back.

Nathan didn't realize it but he screwed it up.

Nathan was moaning even as he felt Dean jack him off,

"Jack faster" Nathan moaned out as Dean felt it.

When Nathan shot his load for the first round, It was thick, creamy and massive as Dean thought 'when the fuck will his cock stop shooting?"

"Dean, (Lucas moaned out as Dean looked at Lucas) He shoots like a fire hydrant…Thirty seven ropes of thick creamy cum each time he shoots his load…" Lucas moaned out then

"Sammy!! I'm cumming." Lucas moaned out then he shot his load as well,

Seconds later Dean and Sam both groaned as they came inside their lovers fiercely and flooded their holes

They were both moaning and convulsing while shooting the biggest loads of their lives

Later on Dean and Nathan woke up to see Sam and Lucas gone, they soon smelled food as they got up naked and went to the western part and saw Sam making burgers

"I called Mike…We're stuck here." Sam replied

"Define stuck" Nathan replied

"When we came in it was Friday, Tomorrow is an observed holiday which means." Sam stated

"Businesses are closed." Nathan replied

"And won't be open till the Holiday's over." Lucas replied

"Exactly." Sam replied

"Which is when?"Dean asked

"Monday."

"Oh fuck." Lucas groaned out

"You got the ultimate excuse and three more alibis; You were locked in a mall." Sam replied

They sat on the counter while they ate

"I hope this part doesn't have security cameras." Lucas replied

"Nahhh." Nathan replied as they looked at him

They used the time to get to know each other

Nathan and Dean realized they had a lot in common as did Sam and Lucas with each other

Days later

Lucas and Sam both had let their beards grow, he wanted to shave it off but Luke threatened him with not getting any for three years.

Sam left it alone

Dean liked his beard, and so did Nathan

When the doors opened they walked out with their bags and got into the Impala, They headed home and when they got there they walked in and saw me laughing my ass off

"It's not funny." Lucas replied

"(laughing) Yes it is." I replied


	8. Nathan's skills

Nathan and Lucas both grabbed a shower then Nathan caught Dean's keys

"Thanks babe."

"Anytime." Dean replied

"So what's the deal with this Brooke person?" Sam asked

I grabbed my bag and fingered them to come with me

We got into the Impala as Nathan drove

When we got to the school we parked in front then went to the quad

When we got there we saw Brooke and Haley come up to Nathan and Lucas

"Guys come on!! We didn't think this could happen!!" Haley replied

"I want a divorce." Nathan replied

"No Nathan!!" Haley started

NO one expected Nathan to do this: but he grabbed Dean's shirt yanked him into a dip, saw the shocked look on his face as Nathan gave him an intense, tongue kiss that was all passion, all need, all desire, and Dean did not complain ONCE even as he returned the kiss in intensity then stood up

Nathan broke the kiss as Dean grinned "You're horny again? The multiple times in a mall didn't do it for you?" he asked

Nathan whispered into Dean's ear as Sam saw his jaw drop and eyes go into shock.

When Nathan pulled back he SLOWLY walked into the school

Dean shagged ass to get inside and followed Nathan to the locker room

Whitey soon heard Nathan's moaning as he sighed "I never should have made that rule."

Later on Nathan was on his back, as Dean smiled

"Listen…I really wanna talk to you about us." Dean replied as Nathan saw Dean held up four fingers

"Dude…it's abandoned at this time of the day." Nathan replied as they stood up and took a shower together

"Sam and I used to date before we went separate ways then when we saw each other…" Dean started as Nathan smiled and nodded

"(Softly) Same with Lucas and I…it happened on a trip to Charlotte to get tested for HCM."

"Motel room?" Dean asked as Nathan nodded

"Yeah…it was my first time with a guy, Lucas took a week to tell me that I was his first time with anyone…all he got from Brooke was blow jobs."

They were drying off and getting dressed as Nathan noticed Dean's hairy ass and the fact he was getting hairy

"Don't shave it off, you'll find it gets me horny." Nathan replied as Dean knew what he was referring to.

He smiled as they finished getting dressed then headed out

Dean found himself walking with Nathan to the quad.

When they got to the Sunkist machine, Dean pulled out his wallet as Nathan put his hand on it.

Dean saw Nathan look around then glance up.

He pulled out a Swiss army knife and used it on the lock as Dean was in shock then saw Nathan pull it out and turn it a few times, then he took the side lock off with lock picking tools and then he put on rubber gloves and set them down on the ground.

He opened up the outer cover then the inner one as he saw it was just filled

"Want one?" Nathan asked as Dean laughed

"Oh my god I can't believe you!" Dean replied as Nathan took out five cans then put five bucks in then he locked it back up and then took off the gloves

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked

"You wouldn't believe the show I got it from."

"Try me."

Dean looks at Nathan as he leans over and whispers it.

Peyton was in class with the others when they hear

"YOU LEARNED HOW TO DO THAT FROM MACGUYVER!!!!?!? WHAT ELSE DID YOU LEARN?!?"

And Nathan told him, Hotwiring a car, not leaving prints, how to repair an engine using household items…then explained that Mike helped him with using anything that can hold a bullet and a sharp edge

Dean SO didn't know whether to fuck Nathan right then and there in the Quad

"Down cowboy…besides… I think this will be the beginning of a happy relationship." Nathan replied as Dean's cell went off

He answered it "Yeah…Hey man what's up? You what? How the hell did you do that? I SO fucking owe you BIG TIME!"

Dean hung up

"What is it?" Nathan asked as they sat on the table

"Mikey got the FBI off Sam's ass and mine." Dean replied

"How'd he do that?"

"Made the lead investigator on us look so damn dirty that the only clean thing about him was his teeth and the suits he wore." Dean replied

"What's with Mike?" Nathan asked

Dean smiled "We were there when he was growing up, when he hit thirteen, so did his height, He worked out and increased the power in his punches"


	9. A fighting we will have

Later on Mike was walking through the school and he went into the Quad to see a large group of students there

"What?" I asked

"We want the five of you gone!"

"Fat chance." I stated as they pulled out knives

Nathan and the others were in class when they see five students go flying through the window and falling knocking people over

Then they see me flip in and as I stand up slowly: they could see me bloodied, with knife marks and I was pissed

I then pulled a Katana out of my pants as their jaws dropped at that then I twirled it and held it up with two fingers on each end.

I held it again and they saw the blade was a reverse edge blade

I SO fucked them up then flung them through as I flipped through and they saw the students continued to fight against me. I decided to stop toying with them and FUCK them up.

So I did.

They were wincing, groaning and making facial movements as I was fucking them up

I soon found myself in the Gym surrounded by 500 Gay bashers armed with guns and I was SO fucking them up using martial arts and gun katas in it

When the first 500 fell down I was in a kneeling position and they were in a large circle

There was definitely a camera watching and seeing me rotate the guns and see a blade shoot out and then I continued:

I fired at the first five getting head shots then I was using the blades and firing in combo then I got my arm tucked underneath one as I spun around and he hit his own friends and I hit them as well then I held the blade at his cock and balls

_Nathan's class_

He sees me do that

"He is SO not about to do what I think he is." Skills replied

They see me flip him with the gun by his balls and fire at him as he went down

They saw I was panting partially hard

And they saw more pouring in and I continued

Dean and Sam flipped in and saw me fighting

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked

"Gay bashers." Dean replied

"Yeah but still so many of them." Nathan started

"Mikey can handle it." Dean and Sam replied with smiles

They saw how fierce I was: even as they were moving the dead bodies to the side

When I finished I was breathing partially harder

"I am a Titan…I can't be stopped…I won't be stopped." I replied then I charged at them as they saw me take the Katana and use the other edge side on them

Then at the last one I flipped over, wrapped my leg around him, slammed him down as I caught the blade and then shoved it through his left eye socket onto an upwards angle to his brain

I stood up as my hand was dripping blood

And when the Police and SWAT got there they saw me still standing there among the sea of dead bodies

"We got a call of Gay bashers…we didn't think it would be a riot." Wilcox replied

I smirked

"I live under the rule "Always expect an ambush or riot or shooting or even getting blown or laid in school." That way when it happens you're not surprised." I replied

Wilcox then saw me holding a blade up by the edge of the blade

"I'd duck." I stated as Turner did and as he ducked I moved way too fast as it looked as if I went still and just as Turner's head missed the blade by a micron, he heard it hit the target and do a death rattle sound

"So…Am I under arrest?"

"Self defense, EED, PTSD, PTSS, Mortal danger…We're not charging you with multiple counts of Justifiable Homicide."

"2 large in that body count." I replied as I wiped off my blade and then sheathed it

I walked two feet when I heard a gun racked up behind me

I moved my arm and pulled out another Katana as I crouched and spun around then he fired it as I swayed my body and spun my blade as it caught the fuel then I threw my blood on him

He was wearing shades as I smirked

"You can wear the shades but I can still see you…Dan." I replied

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other then at the screen

We then battled it out blade versus blade.

I was better than him and he knew it and I wasn't even trying.

Then the lights went out

"Did anyone ever tell you? You're a hybrid…at least that's what your friend told me." Dan replied

"Which one?"

"My son's lover recently killed him."

"You have two sons."

"MY son not the bastard son." Dan replied

They heard the sound of a sword being twirled and then heard a slash

"Mike?" Dan asked

It happened again

"(Scoffs) Mike" Dan stated then again they saw the Katana on fire and the ice look on my face

Dan charged as I flipped over and then I slashed him good, making him yell in pain

"You said I'm a Hybrid…then that means…I can pull shit out that I've been DYING to do." I replied as they saw me disappear in a flame then all you could hear was the sound of the blade slicing through something at a high speed then the flames appeared on Dan in an instant as he felt it, the lights came back up as we saw a demon exit out of Dan then it was struggling to get away then it was slammed back in

I then pulled out a gun as I smiled and held it at Dan's head

"See ya." I replied as I pulled the trigger then I tossed it spun fast and then extinguished the sword while catching my gun

I walked away as they saw a diagonal line appear then another one and saw him fall down in an "X" pattern

Nathan, Lucas and Co. winced, convulsed and grimaced at that


End file.
